


I hate drama

by KinkyTwister



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bad Ending, Co-workers, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Held Down, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Making Out, Mayadere, Oh God Yes, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: You moved to japan for a well paying job, who knew you would end up having two boys pining for you. One was more keen on eating you rather than eating you out though.Ayato vs JuuzouLet the games begin!!(Sorry bad at summaries)





	1. Chapter one

After attaining a chemistry degree in college you decided to leave the United states, it was fine and all but the competition was too much. There were several labs in Japan though seeking scientist for a high price, of course you knew why.  
Ghouls.

You have always heard about them but have never seen one in person, the thought attracted you. Not in a sexual way though, more like, 'this is unreal I want to know more'.

The company you applied for was willing to pay for your flight over and your first and last months rent on an apartment in the city, which nearly brought tears to your eyes since you ate only .50 cent ramen all of your college life. You were excited to go live in 'luxury' and be able to create a new 'adult' beginning for you. 

A month later you were at the companies door with a suitcase filled with some paperwork, and a lab coat. You weren't sure if they would just give you one so you thought it same to bring your own. 

"Hello there! you must be f/l, how great it is to meet you finally." The man in front of you had a pair of square glasses on and a lab coat, "Please follow me I'll show you where we are located."

After a flight of stairs you took an elevator under ground, the mans name was Ohsumi, he was to be your Sensei in the upcoming months where he would teach you to make quinque's.

Once in the laboratory he fished a pass from a desk door, giving to you he let you know that this would be how to get in and out of the laboratory. With a smile he ushered you to several other rooms, showing you where the research was done, where antidotes were made, where the synthetic and organic chemists worked. Then he went to our part of the lab.

It had a strange smell that you couldn't quite place, it wasn't bitter, it smelled of fire and perhaps running electricity?  
Either way it was an odd scent, which you didn't mind too much.

"So this is where the magic happens professor?"

The man looked at you strangely, "Yes. And you don't need to call me that, Mr.Ohsumi will work just fine." 

You laughed at your mistake awkwardly, this was all so new and a tad intimidating.

After a few more rounds though you both settled at a small work space, "f/l, this is your own little study table. I know you looked over ghouls and how to make quinques from journals I sent, but I want you to practice on smaller pieces of their kakuhou."

"Yes Sir. Do you want me to start now?"

Ohsumi looked at his watched and scratched his balding head, "Yes, at least look over your work space and look over the files on I have uploaded to the computer, I'll be bringing some 'leftovers' for you here in a minute."

Turning hastily the older man shuffled to an organized set of cabinets, digging through several labeled jars to find what he wanted, within a few minutes he returned with something in his hands. As he placed it on your desk he gestured to several machines behind you, "These are different machines than you would have normally used for chromatography or seperating mixtures. Because they are new I want you to read the files on how to work them and then try it out. Is that alright?"

You shook your head vigorously, "Of course. Of course."

He nodded his head and then left you to your work.

.

After six hours in the lab you were able to leave, your Sensei was proud of how hard you worked and at the talent you had. Not to many people were able to figure out the concepts that came with quinque making on the first day.  
With a handshake you left the lab and headed to your apartment to test out the new bed and finally see your beloved choji, he was probably still irritated at the move. But when was that old cat ever not irritated, you thought.

Once your keys were in the lock you took in a deep breath, it was nice to finally have a place to yourself. Even if it was a 30 min walk to work you didn't mine. Throwing your keys on the table you plopped down on the couch next to the heavy, purring fluff ball. 

"How was your day prince of darkness?" you asked your orange, flat faced cat. His eyes were slit in a menacing way that did not match his rumbling purr at your light scratches.  
After a few more strokes to the cat you hauled yourself up to your bedroom, without bothering to shower you brushed your teeth and crawled into bed.

This is going to be great, you thought drifting off to sleep happily.  
.

After three months you considered yourself a pro at making quinques, of course your teacher more or less considered you a, 'highly trained apprentice'. 

One Monday you were delivered the kakuhou of a strong ghoul named Yamori, apparently this Ghoul was the worst of the worst and tortured people for the hell of it. You grimaced as your higher up explained who this ghoul exactly was, "And so we must be careful making this Quinque, it is special and will have to be suited to whomever killed this foul beast."

You flinched at the word beast. How could someone look so human and not have any of the traits?  
OF course as much as you read about ghouls you were never able to talk to one in person to see if all those theories were true, honestly though you counted yourself lucky that you hadn't. A few weeks ago a young man was slaughtered and as you walked to work you had stepped on one of his fingers.  
Nearly gagging at the memory, you busied yourself with the work given to you on helping re-create this... appendage.

After many grueling hours the final look was fabulous. It was a long red blade that was several feet wide, it was huge, and it was powerful.  
The doors of the lab opened and two strangers came in, peeking over your desk you looked at the strangers. One was a tall tan man in a suit, the other a tall slim boy with snowy white hair. 

"F/l, get over here." Your Ohsumi called for you. Nearly tripping on your way to the lab table where the weapon was you were glad the focus was on it and not you.  
Once you reached it all three members looked at you.

"This is our newest member, she is from America and is considered a prodigy apprentice, in fact. She helped with the majority of the work." Ohsumi beamed at you, "Now f/l, tell them about the weapon."

If you had n=known this was coming you would have read more of the finished report, because honestly you couldn't remember a thing other than the science that was put into it. And that was exactly what you babbled out. Both men tilted their heads confused as to what you were saying, Ohsumi though knew what you were trying to state but also from past experience knew that the two men wouldn't get it.

"Ahem" Ohsumi interrupted you, "What young f/l is trying to say is that it is a very powerful weapon and will defiantly grant you the ability to defeat any opponent as strong as Yamori, and even more than that since we perfected it's strength and stability."

The red eyes of the snowy haired boy lit up, grabbing the handle of the weapon he swung it around, "Ahhahaha!!" he laughed manically, "This is so coooool~" he attacked several of the generators in the lab and then the quinque steel behind. 

Your lab instructor was waving his hands frantically in the air begging his to stop, while the man that came with the young boy wielding the weapon didn't say a word, he just sighed repeatedly like this happened on a daily basis.

Unfortunately your immaturity couldn't be contained and you began to laugh at the boy in front of you. His antics were hilariouis, and he was agreeably attractive. His innocent looks and childish demeanor were his 'this is what you see', but watching him swing that deadly weapon you knew he was more than just a cutie in suspenders.

He stopped though mid-strike and turned to you, his mouth slightly ajar. He just watched as you laughed, and failing at covering it up. Setting the weapon down on the table he walked over to you. 

His hand was immediately in front of your face in a lateral position, seeming to ask for a handshake. "I'm Juuzou~" he paused waiting for you to catch your breath. Pulling your goggles up onto your head you grabbed his hand in return, "I'm f/l." 

He mumbled your name once then dropped your hand, grabbing the long sharp blade he motioned for his friend to join him at the door.  
In a singsong voice Juuzou bid everyone goodbye. You smiled in his direction but he only gave you a blank stare, the last thing you saw before the elevator door closed was him turning to his older partner as if asking a question.


	2. Chapter two

Lunch later that day had you thinking about that boy from earlier, how different he was from the normal CCG members. His partner acted almost fatherly like, or just as if he was a good friend. 

Ohsumi explained as you helped the crew clean up the mess about who those two were. He said that the older man was Shinohara and that he ahd been working for the CCG for awhile, and took on Juuzou when he was younger. Juuzous past he mentioned was not well known except for the fact he was owned by a ghoul who was owned by BIg Madam and would have him fight constantly for culinary arts purposes in a arena. Which had him slaughter other humans for a feast, "It was foul, but I'm glad that she was captured and executed." 

You licked your fingers of the remnant of sushi from your fingers, then placed several strips of ginger in your mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. Cleaning up the table you ate at you headed towards the door, waving to the lone register woman. 

The air was chilly and the wind was relentless, 'God I never thought I would miss Texas weather...' you thought. Your suitcase was clutched to your chest, hoping it would save you from the chilly winter approaching. 

Once you reached the CCG building you started to run hoping the inside of the building would warm your frozen bones. You were right, that was until you reached the laboratory, it was much chillier down there. You almost considered running a bun-son burner to keep you from loosing a limb, when you voiced this to the gray haired Ohsumi he just rolled his eyes and wagged his finger at you, "You're too spoiled, it's not that bad."

"You know f/l, I was thinking... Perhaps you should attempt making your own quinque" he leaned in to whisper, "It's not considered... 'Authorized' but after that incident I was able to convince the higher ups to let you do so." He smiled and patted your shoulder, "Normally they are only allowed in the hands of the investigators, but this is an exception." He winked and then pulled something from out of this pocket.

It was a rugged piece of Quinque steel, unrefined and solid. "But...As your 'instructor' I want you to start from the very beginning, after I will judge it and see if it fit for use."  
Plopping it in your hand he walked off to his own small table to finish the whip of a massive kakuhou. 

.

After two weeks you were able to refine the steel into a rather large dagger, although its purpose would stand. It would mean you needed to get up close and personal with the ghoul. If you could have it your way, and the upper arm strength you would prefer to have a morning star. The thought of having that jaw dropping weapon had you drooling.  
You presented the weapon to Ohsumi hoping that he would find it worthy of use.  
After a few tests he gave you a slight nod and handed it to you along with a sheath, "Use it wisely. Although I hope you are never in a situation you would have to use it...".

Grinning widely at his praise you gave him a quick hug out of glee, the man stiffened then relaxed. The frail man pulled out of your hug and placed his hands on your shoulders, "If I ever had children, I would have hoped that they would have been like you."  
You gave a small laugh and rolled your eyes, "Trust me. Be glad you didn't, I was quite the hellion as a small child."

This time he rolled his eyes and stepped back, waving his hand at you to leave he said goodbye, "You're still a child..." he mumbled under his breath as you left. 

.

It was 7 o'clock before you made it out the doors of the CCG building, once out in the cold you heard someone whistling a cheery tune. All you could think was, 'it's 54 degrees and some mad man is just sitting on the pillar of the building whistling'.  
The whistling stopped and a male voice pierced through the chilly air, "Hey wait up~"  
Turning around to the all to cheery voice you saw it was Juuzou, instead of a jacket and hat he wore his red pins to hold his pale bangs back and a white buttoned up shirt with several buttons and his normal black trousers held up by colorful suspenders. 

The smiling boy waved both hands at you, walking a fast pace to catch up to where you were.  
"Hey Juuzou..." you said, letting out smoky breath into the cold air, his legs shifted around and he placed his hands into his pockets. You expected him to apologize for the other night, I mean why else would he stop you?

"Whatchya guys working on in the lab?" he asked excitedly, he bounced around as he continued to ask questions, not waiting for you to reply to the first.

"well..Uhm.." you tried to intervene, "Yeah! and what was that jibber-jabber you were talking about, the old guy makes it sound boring but you make it aweee-sssoome~" He beamed in admiration at you.  
Your eyes widened and your mouth turned into a grim line, compliments or edgy conversation made you feel uncomfortable. You decided to just go silent, since he didn't seem to take notice of your facial expression.

Somehow though you both ended up walking to the direction of your home, he continued to talk non-stop about his work and how great the weapon was. He talked about the gore and slicing open ghouls like he was talking about something sweet and tasty. Ironically sweets were another obsession of his apparently.  
Once you reached your apartment you stopped. He continued to walk though and talking to thing air, that was until he noticed the warm body walking next to him was gone.

"Hey where are you going f/l?" he seemed to finally realize you had a destination and wasn't planning on walking into the night and beyond with him.  
"Home of course." you said with your teeth chattering.  
His head tilted, "Home?"  
"Yeah.." you replied, pointing upstairs, "It's up there." He nodded slowly, his happy demeanor stopped and he seemed down trodden now. "Okaaayy..." he said like a pouting boy.

He turned to leave in the direction he was going previously.  
"Goodbye Juuzou!" you yelled as he was already a meter away.  
Either he didn't hear you or was ignoring you because he didn't reply and continued to walk away.

With a small sigh you walked upstairs to your room to greet Choji and settle down with a nice cup of hot tea.

Once settled on your bedside you began to look over the large dagger from earlier. 'Hmmmmm' you thought, 'I wonder what it's like to actually use it..'.  
Although you were not confident in your fighting skills and would prefer to stay out of danger, since you were pretty sure you would flight instead of fight in a dangerous situation.  
Laying the weapon on your bedside table you turned over in your covers, 'If I was to fight someone...Or attack a ghoul..I wonder how it would feel.' Falling asleep you thought of the data that you had previously read on ghouls, and how you wanted to conduct your 'own research' on it. 'Perhaps....'

You began to plan. Plan out to try and use your dagger, that is if the ghoul chose not to cooperate with you.  
.

The next two days you planned out what you were going to do. You would walk to the nearest park and sit on a bench 'reading' a book. Perhaps someone will walk by during the later hours of night and you can stop and question them. IF not it wouldn't be to much of a loss. During that time you sat in on a CCG class for upcoming investigators as they were talking about how you should act with your first encounter with a ghoul.

1) don't turn your back to them  
2) defend. and call for help.  
3) if all else fails. run to the nearest building 

The instructor went over several more details which you found helpful, the notes that you took during the class would be the ones you read when you were waiting on the park bench.

.

It was 11 o'clock at night. It was windless and only 62 degrees, a more inviting weather environment than before.  
huddled on the bench you read over your notes and would occasionally doodle, trying hard not to day dream. Thirty minutes into the night you heard the crunching of leaves behind you and then a body sitting across from you on the bench.  
Turning to look at the stranger you saw blue hair peeking out of a beanie and a pair of brown eyes. Everything else was covered head to toe in black clothes. The most noticeable thing was the scarf around his neck. It covered half of his face and had a grinning mouth over it.

From what you could tell the man was attractive. Tall and lean, and he smelt absolutely delicious, like a expensive perfume a model would wear.  
Lucky for you the weather had your cheeks already tinted red or you would've given away your blush.

"You know the last bus went by an hour ago right?" he drawled out the words as if he didn't care, but thought you needed the information.  
Crossing your legs and putting your face back in the book you decidedly ignored him  
Which apparently was the wrong idea for he slid over quickly to your side. His arm hanging over the bench while his thigh was mere inches away from your.  
"And it's cold. Are you stupid or something?"  
You leaned up to give him a glare, only to find his brown eyes bleed red. "Also, I don't think your little, 'How to handle a ghoul manual' will do you any good in this situation."  
He then lunged, you threw yourself onto the cold wet concrete and rolled underneath the bench.  
"You don't look like a CGI investigator cutie, so what are you doing?" He laughed at your feeble attempts to get out of his grasp when he grabbed ahold of your ankle.  
He was nearly a foot taller than you and when he brought you out from under the bench he held you upside down. 

"So you gonna tell me or what? Do I need to eat it out of you?"  
You trembled and grabbed the dagger at your side whipping it towards his neck, lucky for you it grazed his skin and left a small cut around his jugular.  
The man hissed and threw you across the sidewalk.  
You were scared speechless and began to run.  
He was fast though, and he didn't even bother to bring his kagune out.  
"Keep running princess, makes this more fun for me."

You tripped and landed on your back with a thud, knocking the breath out of you. "Fuck...." you tried to scramble up only to be pinned to the ground forcefully by the offender.  
"Times up chicky." He then ripped your scarf from your neck and leaned in to take a bite.  
There was slush by your side and the moment he ripped the scarf off you grabbed it, so when he was edging closer to your bare skin you slammed it into his mouth.  
He screamed angrily and hit you in the face, coughing up the garbage you had landed into him.  
Getting up quickly you found your voice and screamed, running away once more. 

Just when you thought you would get away he was on you once more. When you thought your luck had run out and you were about to die a slash could be heard from behind the stranger.  
The blue haired man put a hand to his stomach to only find blood, once he saw the deep wound he took off in a haste. Your eyes watched him hop from rooftop to rooftop. A voice brought you back to the scene at hand.

"Hey f/l! didn't expect to see you here~" the voice was sweet and the bloodied face of an angel in suspenders looked at you.  
Oddly enough you wished the ghoul was back attacking you. You were not ready for whatever conversation Juuzou decided to spring upon you next.

You gave him a half-wave, "Hey..." then turned around, shoulders slumped to go home.  
"Wait!!" the boy rushed over to you. "You forgot your book." His face looked just like a cat, wide eyes and mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this up as I go... Kind of. I had a dream about something similar so I decided to put it online, hopefully it can be appreciated like I did the other night X'D
> 
> Thanks for the read and Kudos (:


	3. Chapter Three

After grabbing your journal from the smiling boy he informed you that he would walk you home, “That’s not necessary Juuzou, but thanks.” You said trying to dispel him from your presence. You didn’t mind Juuzou, and if his personality was a little more…mature? You would’ve thought him dateable.  
“No. No. You don’t get if f/l” he pointed to the rooftops, “I’m obligated to kill ghouls, and this one is following you.”  
Your face deadpanned. “Okay…” was all you could say, I mean how else were you supposed to take that? You’ve heard of ghouls stalking their prey, making fun of the ‘game’ and all. You never considered you would happen to be one of them.  
So you both continued to your apartments until you reached your front door, “Thanks for walking me Juuzou…”  
“Of course! I was just doing my jooob~” he gave you a small wink that had you consider that perhaps he might be joking about what he said before.  
“Yeah…” it was colder than when you first left your home, and you knew Juuzou would be walking all night. “Do you want to come in for a slice of cake and hot tea?” you asked the bright eyed man.  
He didn’t even answer, just took your keys and unlocked your door, running in before you could even step foot into your home.  
Choji seemed to like Juuzou, for he was already atop his lap when Juuzou plopped on the couch. After locking your door you shuffled to the kitchen and pulled the plate of strawberry cake you had made two days ago from your fridge. “What kind of tea do you like Juuzou?”- silence-  
You asked a second time since he didn’t answer, looking up from your cake slicing you saw that he was no longer on the couch. Hearing rustling coming from your bedroom, you decided to walk in that direction.  
“…Juuzou?” you called his name while peeking into your bedroom doorway, shocked to find Juuzou digging through your drawer filled with your undergarments.  
“You hardly have any panties f/l, why is that?” his face was nothing but serious. "Uhm...well" again, before you could answer the boy jumped up with one of the only pairs of panties you had and ran to the kitchen, "I smell cake~" Juuzou hollered, "I can have some right?" At this point you weren't sure how to assess the situation at hand. Crossing your arms across your chest you headed to the kitchen, you saw your panties peeking out of the young mans trousers, raising your eyes you saw his pale face covered with pink icing and crumbs, and... The remaining cake left on the cake stand was the two slices you had cut out. This was the last straw. He can take your panties, steal the love of your cat, and you won't say too much, BUT eat all your cake!! "Juuzou!" you yelled, "What the hell!" you jumped to his side and grabbed his wrist pushing him away from the kitchen counter, "Why would you eat all of that??" your hand gestured to the near empty platter

Releasing his wrist you sighed, “Why do you act like this?” grabbing the panties out of his back pocket you waved them in front of him, “Why did you even take these?!”  
His eyes were wide with shock, “Well I thought it was obvious.”  
You frowned at his lack of apology. “What? What’s so damn obvious Juuzou?” you asked place both hands on your hips in an irritated fashion.  
“You’re going to need more for when you move out.”  
“Move..out?” you raised your eyebrows questioningly, “Why do you think I’m moving out?”  
The young man before you smiled and rolled his eyes, “Becaaauuussee, the Ghoul knows where you live duh~” His eyes squinted and his smile grew wide, “I’m sure the CGG will find you a place to stay until it is eliminated.”  
All the air you held in your lungs to berate him left immediately at the reality of this situation, without saying anything you went to the cupboard and grabbed a small glass cup. Juuzou watched you attentively to see what your reaction would be.  
Going to your fridge you pulled out a bottle of cranberry juice and an even larger glass bottle of potato vodka, you unscrewed the lid off the frosted glass bottle and poured it liberally into the glass cup, then topping it off with the red tangy juice. Plopping a straw in the center of the glass you turned to go sit on the couch. Choji seemed to feel the tension in you and waddled onto your lap, making sure you could feel his heavy purring.  
Juuzou wandered his way over to you after a few minutes, waiting for you to take in the information. By the time he sat next to you, your drink had nearly been drained to near emptiness.  
Waving the glass in front of him you asked for another drink, Juuzou sniffed the inside of the glass and made a face of disgust.  
He obeyed though, as seeing that he did ‘get into trouble’ with you.  
‘I think she made it like this…’ he thought as he poured ¾ of the cup with vodka, and the rest with the cranberry liquid. Unfortunately he had over poured by quite a bit. He saw that you didn’t mind though because you drank it all the same.  
“Juuzou~” you asked sweetly, turning to the crossed legged man on the floor, “Am I pretty?”  
the question took him off guard, tilting his head he let his eyes drag up and down your body slowly.  
Your hair was a little mussed and dirty from earlier that night, and although your eyes had bags underneath them the flush on your face brightened up your eye color. Your t-shirt matched your unmarred skin and dipped low enough to give him an eyeful of your cleavage.  
For some reason this excited him.  
Your lower half was hugged by tight jeans that showed curves he had never noticed before, and your feet…They were beautiful.  
His eyes raised back to yours and saw a small smile come across your face, raising your flushed cheeks to your eyes.  
“You’re pretty” was his full assessment, what he didn’t expect was your reaction.  
Crawling off the couch you rambled towards him, putting your face much closer to his than normal.  
“REEAALLYY~” you said excitedly. His eyes widened, now uncomfortable. Pushing you away lightly he agreed, “Yeah…”. Clapping your hands you stood up and headed to your bedroom, “Can I ask you for a favor Juuzou~” you said grinning like a sly cat.  
He smiled at the change of pace, “Mhm!” he bounced from the floor to standing on the tan carpet. Walking to your room to join you he found a pile of clothes on your bed and your bathroom door open with the light on, carefully walking in he called out your name.  
“Just a minute!” you hollered from the bathroom, “Just wait on the bed!”. Making his way to the bed he stopped to look in the mirror to stare at his appearance….’pretty’ he wondered picking at the red stitches on his lower lip. A movement behind him in the mirror took his attention away from his appearance, looking closer he saw your bare back and the panties he had taken before being covered by a black dress.  
His eyes widened at the sight.  
It wasn’t his first time seeing a bare woman’s back, but seeing your hair tumble out of the black dress as you put it on made him wonder if you had something the other woman didn’t. His transfixed demeanor led him to open the bathroom door fully, “You’re pretty.” Was all that came out of his mouth, and although you were already in clothes you used your hands to cover your supple breasts. “Juuzou!” you yelled “What are you doing?!”  
Juuzou walked into the bathroom fully and sat on the counter, “What’s wrong f/l~” he said cheekily, “you said you wanted a favor, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget.” He poked your nose lightly, “Like a good friend would~” he gave a small laugh at your more than flushed appearance.  
“I didn’t know you could blush all the way to your toes f/l~” he said teasing you. Crossing your arms with narrowed eyes pointed in his direction you turned around and headed toward the kitchen….’Ugh…what’s with him. He was sobered earlier when I asked him about my appearance…But now he is all. Ugh!!’. Being insanely tipsy had caused you to wobble angrily to the fridge, when you searched for the bottle though it was nowhere to be found. Frowning you closed the door, when you did so you saw Juuzou on the counter kicking his feet back and forth drinking straight out of the bottle.  
“F/l~” he said your name sweetly, letting the letters fall off of his tongue like butter, “This burns, but it feels good”. His eyes fluttered a bit and he leaned back onto the counter, humming a small tune, looking as if he was in ecstasy.  
Rolling your eyes at the drunken boy you grabbed the bottle from his hand and put it back into the fridge. It was close to one in the morning and you were sure if you drank anymore you would get a headache worse than the one Juuzou was causing you now.  
To get Juuzous attention you poked at his ribs. He giggled.  
Which made you giggle. Something pulled you to continue to poke his side, the poking turned into tickling and before you knew it you ended up in the living room laughing while being chased by Juuzou, “You can’t run from meee~” the smiling face of Juuzou said as he cornered you into the wall.  
“Please!” you begged while laughing, “Stop! Hah hah!” you were on the floor with Juuzou pinning you from above. “No way!” he said running his fingers under your arms. “I’ll do anything just stop haha!” as those words left your mouth Juuzous fingers stopped tickling you. His face went back to the sober look from before the alcohol. The only thing different was his heavy breathing and glazed eyes that seemed to bore holes into your own.  
Without a word he leaned his chest downward so his face was nearly lined up with yours, “Anything?” he asked, his bitter breath rang with a husky tone that brought heat to your lower belly.  
You blinked twice, unsure of what to say.  
After seconds passed Juuzou got up and walked to the door.  
“Where are you going?” you asked the retreating figure.  
“Home.” The white haired man said, “I’ve stayed to long.”  
You remained on the floor while he slipped on his shoes. “The ghoul is gone now. He was on the roof for awhile since we returned. You should be safe until we find you a place to stay tomorrow.”  
Your heart dropped. You had hoped he would stay the night, it had been awhile since you’ve had this much fun.  
“Okay…Goodbye.”  
Yet again he left without saying goodbye in return.  
.  
Juuzou stayed near your door outside, he knew the Ghoul would return before morning to check if he was gone. He wasn’t about to stay inside with you though, he had felt feelings that he hadn’t felt in awhile. With you underneath him at his mercy…The heat of your body, the sweet sound of your intoxicating laughter…It was to much for him to think about.

.  
Ayato watched the white haired boy by his preys door, he could smell the stench of alcohol and romance... "What a pig...If he could woo her i'm sure anyone can." Saying that aloud gave the blue haired man an idea that left him grinning evilly.


	4. Chapter four

Ayato's blue hair whisked back and forth in the wind as he strutted across the street. He knew your morning route by now. Unfortunate for him you were staying with the pale haired boy from CCG, probably because of him, thus he couldn't strike at night. He walked into the bakery you stopped by once every weekend, ordering a cup of joe he sat by the glass window and peered out at you eating your strawberry cupcake. The pink frosting had landed on the tip of your nose unbeknownst to you, and he watched some of the cakes crumbs fall onto your thighs, as your legs were tucked underneath them. He let out a small chuckle, 'Why am I even bothering? She obviously has no class, no doubt her flesh would taste vile'. Ayato continued to watch you devour the cupcake with interest though, surprised you had finished it in two minutes. You had reached into your backpack and pulled out a tablet, and began to read something. Occasionally taking a sip from what he believed to be chai tea. Getting up from his chair Ayato wrapped his black scarf a little looser on his body. It had been a windy day and he decided that instead of spilling coffee on you he would just loose his scarf to the wind. The bell rang as he exited the door, passing by your small table he let loose the scarf which had luckily flown right into your tablet, causing you to screech and pick up the offending piece of black clothe. . Juuzou watched you. It wasn't stalking. He was simply   _surveying._

The pale haired boy sat crossed legged on top of an adjacent building to the bakery, he had taken to watching you on weekends off. Not like he had something better to do.  
Or he did, he just didn't care for paperwork.  
Juuzou started to bite his thumbnail, impatient to see what would happen. Ever since you had been staying on his couch he had tried to worm his way into your heart.  
So when this blue haired jerk came up to you he was not pleased. 

.

Picking up the scarf in surprise you turned your head to see where it could have possibly come from.  
As you turned you noticed your face nearly collided with another body.  
A handsome body.  
The man in front of you gave you a half smile, "I see you found my scarf, or rather It found you." He gave you a small wink as his long pale fingers reached out to grab the scarf.

"Oh." was all you could say, who would've thought that the owner would be a tall, lean man with gorgeous shoulder length hair.  
He gave you a small chuckle at your surprised expression, "On second thought, keep it. It has my phone number on the tag. Call me if you ever want to go somewhere. Seeing as were both fond of cupcakes and tea." He pointed to the cupcake wrapper and the steaming cup next to you.

He gave you a small wink and a dashing grin then left. Leaving you holding the scarf in your hands and slightly dazed, 'I feel like i'm in a movie' you thought, 'It probably wouldn't hurt to give him a ring'. You smiled at the thought of it.  
Tucking away your tablet and the scarf you pulled yourself out of the chair and began to walk home. 

Once you reached the door of Juuzous apartment you saw him open the door immediately, before you could even get your keys out.  
"Hey..." you sad awkwardly, "What's up?" you asked while maneuvering past him into the warm abode.  
Without answering he placed a hand on your shoulder and leaned over to sniff your hair, "You smell bad."  
You frowned, "What?! really?" you began to sniff underneath your arms, "I don't smell anything?"  
His red eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Not you-you silly~" He picked up your bag, "Something you have smells nasty." His face grimaced as he dug through your bag, pulling out the dark colored wool scarf and holding it in front of him. 

Without permission he took it into the kitchen and tossed it in the garbage.  
"What the hell?!" you screeched at him, running into the kitchen. He blocked your path. "Let's go to the park~" he said with a smile, grabbing your wrist he dragged you to the door.  
"Juuzou!! I don't want to, It's cold!!"  
he stopped and gave this some thought, "Fine."  
Walking to the living room he plopped on the couch and reached into a bag of chips, turning the t.v on in the process.  
Rolling your eyes you walked to the kitchen reaching to open the lid of the trashcan. 

"NO." Said Juuzou, his face wasn't even turned to yours. "Leave it." He demanded.  
"Why?" you asked with a sigh, returning to the living room. You decided it didn't particularly matter, you had already entered the blue haired strangers number into your phone.  
Sitting on the couch you curled yourself into a small ball, for some reason Juuzou kept it 70 degrees in the apartment, so you were always bundled up. In this case you were unprepared and just used your own body heat to warm yourself, you felt much to lazy to dig into your bag for a sweater. Before you could close your eyes you felt Juuzous body crawl across the couch and lay on top of you.

You blinked twice, feeling confused, mostly on whether or not you should accept the heat his body brought to you.  
Seeing as it wasn't a very... Intimate position you let it slide.  
Leaving him be you decided to let the noise of Juuzous soft breathing and the quiet show help you drift off. 

*Bzzt Bzzt*  
your phone buzzed, waking you and the warm body that was beside you. Sometime during the nap you had your face buried into Juuzous near bare chest with your legs entangled with his.  
With a small frown you eased out of the position. 'This is awkward' you thought. You knew Juuzou had a thing for you, you weren't sure if you had any feelings back, you knew that you enjoyed his company and that his warm body on these cold nights were nice. It just... Was strange. You worked together, what would happen if it didn't work out? 

Erasing the thoughts from your head, your face drifted to the angelic one that was now curled up against your back.  
Turning it back to the lit screen in your hands you saw that the stranger had messaged you back.  
His name was Ayato and that he hoped you could meet him at a library next weekend. 

Blushing at the smiley face he sent, you couldn't help but let out a happy squeal. With giddiness you replied yes, and that you both should go for lunch after.  
He instantly replied yes.  
.

Ayato smirked as he dug into the flesh presented to him by a fellow ghoul, the girl next to him frowned, "Whose that Ayato-kun?"  
He gave her a disdainful look, "None of your concern."  
He got up from his seat, his body was thrilled to the bone at the feast you would present to him.  
He could already see your running form as you tried to get away from him in a dark ally.  
For unknown reasons it turned him on, he could feel his cock slowly harden at the thought of catching you and having your frightened form underneath him and screaming as he bit into your flesh. 

letting the others know he would be gone for a bit, he went to see if you had started your leave for work.

.

Monday.  
Turning to the lit window you saw that your furry companion had joined you on the couch once more, curled up on the arm rest above your head, scratching his head you could hear his rumbling purr...At your feet?  
You woke up instantly. Getting up you saw that your roommate had his head on your hip and arms wrapped around your legs.  
'It's to early for this' you thought.  
Pulling the sheets over your head you decided your hair and teeth could go un-brushed this morning and set your alarm for ten more minutes of rest. 

*Beep Beep*

The alarm woke you up a second time, it wasn't as difficult as the first time you woke up. Although it was certainly more surprising, the moment you opened your eyes you saw a pair of gleaming ruby colored ones staring back at you.   
"Your breath stinks" Juuzou said as he leaned in much closer to sniff you, lips almost touching.   
Squirming backward you chastised him for invading your personal space.

"Oooo~" he replied in a sing song voice, "You didn't mind last night or this morning" he said ending it with a small snicker.  
Backing up he tilted his head and gave you a grin, "annyywhhooo~ I think it was a great idea you wanted to sleep in, I was pretty tired from last night too". Your brows rose. "What do you mean? I didn't sleep in that much longer."  
That's what you thought until you checked the clock.  
Two hours. you had slept in two hours. 

You let out a gasp and rushed around the room trying to change quickly, not caring if Juuzou saw. It's not like it had been the first time... You rolled your eyes at the memory.   
Grabbing a bagel you ran out the door.   
Juuzou didn't follow you though, he probably had this Monday off. 'Ridiculous' you thought, 'why in the hell did he think it was okay to do that..'.

You made it to the doors of your worked. The sliding doors didn't budge, peering into the darkened windows you wondered where everyone was.   
'what the hell...'.

A finger tapped your shoulder.   
It was Ayato.  
"Hey-ey" you stuttered your hello. The man before you was much taller and you would consider him elegant with his bone structure if his right ear didn't contain and earring giving him an almost, 'bad boy' look.  
"Hey doll." he said with a smile, "Rough night?" he asked, pushing his boundaries by twirling a piece of your hair between his pale fingers.   
You blushed at his perceptiveness, " Not really...My roommate just let me sleep in today so I had to rush to work."  
His blue hair drifted into his bright eyes while his face held a look of concern, "I didn't know the CCG was opened on Sundays...".

You sighed and lowered your head in embarrassment, "No...No it's not." Turning around you began to shuffle back home. That was until a hand caught your wrist lightly, "Well, you're already up. Why don't we stop for tea?"

You smiled at that thought, you agreed and walked with him to the bakery. Silence filled the air around you, you were too shy to start a conversation, and if a conversation started it would be horrible. Goodness knows your anxiety would chase the handsome man off with all that you would blabber.

He opened the door and gestured you inside the bakery, where you found something surprising, your roommate sitting at a table, the fact he was wearing something other than is normal white button up, and the fact his CGG partner was practically glaring at your companion next to you. Who was currently giving the older CGG member a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh. You ever read something then fist pump at the awesomeness? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the kudos and the read <3 I appreciate it.
> 
> P.S- if you like Loki/Reader there is an awesome one in my bookmarks, totes recommend it. Has about 26 chapters, 166,000 words


	5. Chapter five

Juuzous face lit up when he saw you walk through the door, it faltered immediately though when he saw the man next to you whose arm you were hanging on. The tall man next to you leaned over to whisper in your ear, "I see you have company...I'll get the drinks, if you find a table."  
You nodded shyly.  
Ayato walked briskly towards the counter and began placing the order, while you shuffled over to meet your roomate and his friend. "Hey Juuzou.." you said with a small smile, his responding attitude was vastly different from your own, for he knocked over the chair in his haste to get up and throw his arms around you bringing your face close to his warm neck. 

"Good afternooon roomie~" he breathed into your ear excitedly, pulling yourself away from his clutches you tilted your head, "What are you guys doing here?"  
The ruby eyed man booped your nose lightly and pulled you down onto his lap, "We're getting cupcakes duuhh, do you want one?" he asked while poking your side. 

You tried not to giggle at his affections, "Juuzous stop! Hah hah!" you laughed while pulling his hands away from you, "And no it's alright I'm here on a uh...date.." you said, rising from Juuzous lap and shifting side to side awkwardly, not believing your own words. That was until a cool hand was placed at the small of your back, "Yes She is." Said Ayato with a smile, "Is this where you want to sit doll?" he asked is an annoyed tone.  
You blushed at the nickname, "Uhm no.." you looked at Juuzou expecting him to disagree and pull you back into his lap like the selfish boy he is, instead though he looked surprised and turned back to his mug of tea and slice of cake wearing a slight frown.

Moving your eyes from Juuzou to his partner you saw that his eyes were on Ayato and not you. Apparently Ayato noticed this to and cleared his throat,  
"Well if that's the case..." he said "I guess we will take our leave" he then guided you to a table outside while holding two small baggies and two cups of steaming liquid.  
Sitting down on the chilly whicker chair the smiling man handed you the hot cup of tea and two baggies. "Did you not get any food?" you asked concerned. The man waved his hand at the question, "Already ate, just wanted a cup of coffee" he then stared into your eyes, his own held something akin to hunger, "Just wanted to sate my apetite until lunch". He dragged his tongue unknowingly across his lips. 

Your eyes widened in surprise, unsure of how to take what he said into account.  
"Uhmm..So" you fidgeted your fingers, "What do you want for lunch?" thinking that he was planning on going to lunch with you.  
He gave you a small smirk, "There is this place down an alley I like to frequent" he turned his head away from you to gaze at the street, "It's in another part of town and isn't considered very safe, so I'll understand if you don't wanna go..."

Leaning across the table quickly you took his hands into yours, "Of course I do!! I practically work with ghouls, and sometimes I think I live with one hah hah!" you smiled widely. "so it couldn't be that bad."  
He gave you a wicked grin, "Good to hear." 

You let go of his hands, embarrassed at how excited you had gotten, "Well..." you started to say, only to be cut off by the blue haired man, "I had better go, I have some things to attend to before our...outing." He gave you a small pat on the cheek and got up.  
"And hey..." he turned to you once more before he left, "Don't bring Juuzou. He follows you around like an abandoned child."  
With that stated he walked across the sidewalk and took a left turn, leaving you alone in the bitter cold with a still very hot cup of tea and two cupcakes. . Juzzou watched as the two of you walked out the back door, the man by your sides pale hand grasped your waist while the other opened the door. The white haired boy frowned, "See!! Why would a guy like that be interested in her" Juuzou growled, "I just know he is that ghoul from the other night!". Shinora shook his head, "Juuzou why do you think a 'guy like that' wouldn't be interested in your friend?" "She's not my friend!" Juuzou hissed, "Shes my GIRL-friend~" Shinora quirked an eyebrow at the man adjacent to him, "Does she know this?" The white hair ontop of the boys head billowed as he shook his head, "Oofff course! I mean she was the one who wanted to stay with me." The older man sighed at the obviously infatuated boy, "Aside from your prejudice against all men who might approach your friend, I think you're right about that man... He seems...Odd.." 

Juuzou gave Shinora a large smile, "Well I guess that means I should go see what she's up too!"  
Before Juuzou walked out of the door Shinora grabbed him by the collar, "Oh no you don't. We will send someone else to do it. You will just cause a bigger scene"  
The stiches below Juuzous lips began to tremble as he whined, "But I waaannaa, no one else will do a better job!!"  
The older man rolled his eyes, "No doubt that you're good at what you do, you just have...To much at stake emotionally, and we don't need a repeat at what happened a few months ago do we?"  
The younger man snickered at the memory, the bodies all over the floor, how the streets ran red as he rampaged through them from the death of a partner.  
Shinora released the lanky boy, "Alright. You can follow them but don't make your presence known unless absolutely necessary, alright?"  
The balding man looked at the angel haired boy fiercely when his smile began to grow cat like, "Got it Juuzou?" The boy looked at him sheepishly, "Oookkaaayyy~", then skittered out of the bakeries door and across the street, leaving his older partner sighing, "I hope that young lady ends up okay..." 

Ayato led you by your elbow through the shadowed covered streets, "You smell and look delicious this evening." Ayato said to you while looking you up and down.  
Since this was an expected date you decided to put a little more effort into your appearance, this included some makeup, stockings with a black skirt a a baggy sweater that showed off your slender neck and collar bones. Which you thought wasn't very 'sultry like', that was until you noticed how close you were to Ayato and how his perfectly bridged nose would occasionally graze you neck. 

After several minutes of walking in silence you noticed that you had reached a dead end, you looked up at the attractive man who was smirking, "Are we lost?"  
Ayatos smirk turned into something of concern, then mischief. 

"I guess doll..." He scratched his chin lightly then shrugged, "We could make use of this alone time though?" he asked while smiling suggestively at you.  
A blush spread across your face in response, "Oh..Uh..". 

This was one of those moments you forgot the English language and you were lucky that your body movement portrayed your wishes.  
Turning to look at Ayato you saw him move closer to you, his face near yours, you could feel his warm breath on your sensitive lips. 

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth a little, as to invite him in. He obliged by snaking an arm around your waist and pressing his lips tentatively to your cold lips. He moved his mouth against your own slowly, searching for something almost. You were surprised by how gentle he was and that he almost seemed unsure.  
He paused for a brief second, his eyes contemplating something. 

You pushed his chest lightly, relieving yourself from his touches. "Ahem.." you coughed a bit, "I guess we should.."  
Before you could finish suggesting to find the restaurant you found yourself underneath Ayato warm chest as his arm grasped your waist, swinging you downwards which caused the sleeve of your sweater to fall off your shoulder. Leaving your neck and skin bare to the frost falling above.

When you looked up to meet Ayatos eyes you were surprised to find that they were filled with hunger, not that of lust though, for the only thing in his now black and red colored eyes was a hunger for flesh, and you were exactly what he wanted.  
Baring his teeth and giving you a low growl he bent down and licked your neck slowly, leaving a warm trail of saliva.

"I didn't think it would be this easy" he chuckled, "Actually I did. I just thought your little roommate would make it a little bit more difficult than this..." he paused. Dropping you to the cement ground the blue haired man looked up and sniffed, "Looks like i'm wrong. "  
He glanced back down at you and gave you a frightening grin, "Looks like we will have guests for dinner doll." 

He lunged once more.

.

Juuzous eyes widened as he saw the passionate kiss.   
The surprise in his face changed to anger when he saw how the Ghouls hand wrap around your middle, holding you tighter than he was ever able to. Something so despicable shouldn't be able to touch your rosy skin. 

The words from his partner rang in his head.  
The sad boy sighed and sat on the roof top.  
He wouldn't interfere.   
You were with him...  
Juuzou almost began to daydream that it was him whose arms that held you...At that moment though the kiss was broken, and the position was changed to one of violence.   
You didn't shriek though, you just let Ayato toss you around like the doll you seemed to be, anger boiled in Juuzous veins so he launched himself off of the rooftop to meet his opponent below.

"I'll keep you safe. You're mine."   
Juuzou mumbled this under his breath right before his feet landed on the cement and his hands held a dozen knives. 

.

Ayato skidded across the cement to avoid the sharp knives thrown in his direction, his blue hair parted as he ran swiftly back to you and grabbed your wrist pulling you across his body for his own protection.   
"Don't want to hurt what's precious now do you?" Ayato yelled at the pale haired Juuzou, "Let me go and you can have her" bargained the taller man.   
Juuzou looked conflicted, then his face turned to you. What did you want?  
What did you want? You had no idea. Sure you would love to live through this hellish scene before you, but you couldn't help but feel there was more to Juuzous stare than just that. 

"...Juuzou. Please." You asked your friend, "We know what he looks like, we can just move on with our lives."

The ruby eyes in front of you squinted in anger, "..."   
Juuzou charged right at you. Fast.  
Ayato still held your arms tightly. You could see Juuzous glistening knives beneath his coat as he ran, he seemed ready to pull them out and strike the both of you.  
Apparently Ayato thought the same thing for he pushed he roughly and sent you flying right into the closing in Juuzou.

You shut your eyes and braced for what was to come.   
Instead of the pain you expected, you were wrapped up in cool arms and a hard chest. The bloody scent you expected was replaced with the musk of an un-bathed and stressed Juuzou.   
With a sigh, you wrapped your arms around him to, forgetting the situation. 

"He's gone." Juuzou whispered into your ear.  
You frowned, "..Oh"  
"Are you upset?" Juuzou asked, no emotion in his voice.  
You moved your face away from his chest to look at his stony eyes, "Why would I be?" you asked curiously, his question almost seemed to hold a different meaning than what most would've expected from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH. I feel so tired, currently babysitting dogs and drinking a screw driver. i'd call it a good Wednesday.
> 
> Thanks for the read and kudos <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut smut. 
> 
> Thanks for the read <3 Hope the new year goes well for all yall

Juuzous grip on your arm was strong and could match that of Ayatos from before. You could feel the tension between you and the thought of disrupting this unnatural silence was daunting.  
You had an inkling of why Juuzou was upset, but you figured it was just because of the 'ghoul that got away' was the true reason he gave you the cold shoulder. 

The snow underneath your shoes crunched as you made your way with Juuzou back to his place. Perhaps if you were lucky they could catch the ghoul and help you out of this awkward living situation; living with Juuzou wasn't bad...Just difficult.  
Some nights you would find Juuzou passed on on his bed with only a towel draped upon his lithe form, those were the nights that led you to naughty thoughts that were usually kept with fantasy characters from books. Instead of those burly men from the stories though, it was Juuzou who assaulted your mind in hot wet kisses and soft moans. 

You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't see Juzzou stop at the sidewalk and the car that was reeving down the road.

"AH!" you screamed as you wandered past the curb toward moving traffic, a pale hand shot out and grabbed your waist before the honking car collided with your body. The car whooshed passed you and a man from inside the car flipped you off to show his displeasure of the could be accident.

"What the fuck?!" Juuzou yelled, slamming you into the brick wall behind you, "Are you just wanting to die today or something?" he screamed at your alarmed face.  
You pushed him back, "Of course not! Why the hell would I do it on purpose!" your anger rose to Juuzous level, "What were you doing grabbing my wrist so hard anyway?" you said to him while pulling up your sleeve to show him the slightly bruised hand print running along your arm.

His eyes widened in shock then narrowed to you, he poked at your chest gently "Well maybe if you didn't feel the need to run off with creeps I wouldn't have to try so hard to keep you by my side!"

You blinked twice in confusion, "What do you mean try? You've never had to try! I'm fucking living with you!" you turned tail and headed in the direction of where you and Juuzou were staying, "It's my life anyway so you shouldn't care what I choose to do!"

Juuzous sweater stretched along with his arms as he raised them in what looked like agony, "That's exactly why i want you by my side! I care TO much about you!" he said exasperated.  
Jogging to catch up to your distancing form he looked at you with pleading eyes, "I just want to make you understand, but I don't want you to leave me..." his voice faltered towards the end of his sentence.  
Surprise lit up your face at his confession. You didn't realize how much Juuzou had cared about your friendship. You thought that Juuzou just liked that he could annoy you relentlessly without having much of a reprecussion from it since you were forced to stay with him. 

"...." you turned around to face him. His pale face looked sullen and his eyes were cast downwards to the frozen ground, the ruby orbs seemed to reflect off the icy ground and make his eyes appear dewy with sadness.  
Juuzous face looked like a puppy that just got kicked. 

Something clicked in your mind. Reaching a hand out you grabbed the end of Juuzous sweater, bringing his lanky pale form over to you.  
"I'm sorry." you said quietly, "I don't know why I've been making assumptions about our friendship... But I have been and it's not fair to you."  
You were lying of course. You knew why you had been denying Juuzou this friendship he offered.  
You saw him more than a friend and knowing it wouldn't work out you had to push him away. 

He looked up at you, his mood changed rapidly from one of sadness to that of a elated young boy that was just given a gift. Removing himself from your light grasp he picked you up into his arms and swung you around in a circle. 

"Haha~" he gave a small sweet laugh and set you back on the ground, his body practically vibrating joy, "I'll forgive you on one condition" he said to you with a sly smile. 

You gave his suspicious eyes, wondering if he had been sad at all and instead it was just a ploy to guilt you into something he wanted instead.  
Pacing back a few steps you crossed your arms prospectively over your chest, preventing him from any reciprocating hugs, "...What is it?" you asked him, glaring at his hopeful eyes.

The taller boy wrapped a hand around your waist and guided you to the complex where you both stayed, "Ooooo nothing muuch, just a small promise~" he said with a nonchalant tone. 

You eyed him once more, "Okaaayyy?" 

He led you across the street in silence, as if pondering about what he was to say next. 

"Juuzou?" you called out to him when he remained silent for the next few seconds. He wrinkled his nose in distatse, "sory roomie, I was just thinking back to that foul ghoul back there." He smiled at you and waved his hand in the air as if to disperse a nasty smell, "Anyways, how 'bout you just agree that the next time you get yourself into trouble like that, you have to stay in a cage for a whole week." 

Your jaw dropped at the offensive joke, "Juuzou! That's not very funny, you know i'm not a dog. I don't need to be punished. Come up with something other than a sick joke." You frowned at the laughing boy, showing your dissaproval.

He patted you lightly on the back and slung an arm over your shoulders as you made it up the stairs, "No, No. You don't get it, it's to keep you safe! Silly girl <3" he gave you a toothy grin and continued explaining, "How 'bout instead of a week we make it three days, and it'd be a spacious cage too!"

Squinting your eyes and shaking your head no you picked his arm off of your shoulder, "Juuzou what the hell is wrong with you? Are you being serious?" 

His eyes widened as he reached for the keys to unlock the front door, "Of course I am! But, think of it as a game. If you do something stupid in the next two months I get to keep you in my house for three days, and if you don't...." he tapped his chin in thought, "Then I'll pay your rent for two months!" he smiled at his plan. 

When you stepped into the threshold you gave a heavy sigh, knowing that he wouldn't let this go, "Fine Juuzou" You rolled your eyes, "I will agree to this game of yours, but only because I feel bad about what happened today."

He clapped his hands once and gave you a wide grin, "Fantastic! Now let's celebrate~" he waltzed over to the fridge and hummed a tune whilst taking out a cake from the fridge.  
"Ya know roomie, today was absolutley wold. I never expected to fight a ghoul on a Sunday!" 

Rolling your eyes you walked towards him to graba slikce of cake, "Yeah... well this might've not happened if you hadn't 'woken me up for work." Sitting in the rolling chair next to you, you watched as he stuffed his face and talked to you at the same time, of what he was saying you weren't sure. 

.

The next few hours with each other went well, Juuzou called his partner and alerted him of what happened. He responded by saying that this would be considered top priority since there had been no attacks on the city lately. Juuzou took the conversation well until his partner announced that you would be able to return home in a few weeks once the ghoul was caught. 

"Well that's good to hear!" you said while sipping a glass of merlot, "That way I can be out of your hair Juuzou". The angelic faced boy fingered at the bobby pins in his hair lightly choosing not to respond to what you had said. Instead he went to pour himself his own glass of wine. 

You looked at Juuzou confused, "Since when did you drink wine?" you asked the boy that now had red stained lips formed into a pout. "I don't know why you like this so much... It's too bitter.." his nose wrinkled up as he took a gulp.

What he said didn't make sense, at least not at the moment since he decided to down the entire glass and pour himself another.

You snickered, "whatever boy, you obviously like it enough to drink half the bottle."

He looked into his second glass of wine that was nearly gone, "...".

"Is something wrong?" you asked the now rosy cheeked boy.

He looked up from the glass into your eyes with a childlike face, the face of a child who just had a toy taken away. Grumpy and ready to throw a tantrum. 

"Do you not like my hair?" he asked you with narrowed eyes. You gave him a bewildered look, "What do you mean Juuzou?" you gave a small laugh when he crossed his arms in frustration. 

"You said that you'd be out of my hair!" his frown deepened when you couldn't hold in your laughter, "Stop laughing at me!!" he groaned while throwing his hands up in the air, "This is serious!"  
You wheezed out a laugh, "I can't help it! You just look so cute like that!" you giggled and crawled over to him pinching his cheeks lightly.

Pushing you away lightly he backed up from you, his lower lip protruding in a small pout, "First you call me ugly, then cute!? What's wrong with you?" He said while continuting to back up from your crawling form. 

He watched as your face changed from giddy laughter to a feline ready to pounce, "Hmmmmm are you saying i'm indecisive Juuzou?"  
The pale boy cringed at the change in roles, "Nuh-no.." he said lightly, "I'm just..."

Before he could continue you jumped on the boy, wrapping your arms around his head and cooing at him lightly, "Awwwhhh Juuzou baby it's okaay~" you drunkingly said to the astounded boy, "You just don't want me to leave your side right?" you pulled the boy close to your bosom and held tightly, "That's what you said earlier right?" 

You could feel him swallow nervously in your arms, his long limbs struggled to get out of your hold while you continued to call him pet names, "Awhhh little doll, don't worry I got you~"

Your playfullness continued as you let him go and begain to tickle his sides, his nervous laughter began to fill the room, his pleas grew as well begging you to stop.  
"What's wrong Juuzou?" you teased the boy.

Moving your hips to straddle him so he couldn't get away your groin gently brushed against the buckle of his belt, causing you to yelp. The cold metal seeped through your thin leggings and made its way to your core. Blushing furiously you got off the warm wriggling body beneath you and quickly made your way to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Juzzou asked while laughing, "Giving up on your tickle conquest~" his rosy cheeks rose as a smile lit his face. That was until he saw you grabbing another slice of the nearly gone cake, "Hey wait that's mine you meany!" he rushed up to you nearly slipping on the tile.

Instead of crashing into you he grabbed both sides of the counter pinning your waist against the cupboard. He watched your eyes go wide and the pink across your cheeks grow, "haha, didn't expect that did ya~"  
Unkowingly to Juuzou as he had made his way across the kitchen floor his knee had landed between your legs brushing against your groin. He used his hip to pin you to the counter, while he thought you were trying to get out of his grasp for the cake, you were truly just trying to get away from an awkward moment.

"Stop squirming you!" he hollered while his mouth was full of cake. 

"Juuzou!" you gasped as he ground his knee into your groin, not thinking twice about the wetness seeping through, "Get off you big lug!" you yelled back, pushing at his chest. 

His eyes sparkled at your will to try and escape, which he was more fond of then the cake in his right hand. Placing the plate of crumbs on the table, he hoisted you up onto his shoulder and brought you back into the living room. 

"I'm 'bout to pay you back ten fold from earlier for making fun of me~" he said with a cheery voice. 

Oh god. You thought. How much more of this can I take before Juuzou finds out how much I want him!

Juuzou didn't seem to hear your desperate pleads for him to stop tickling your feet, for his fingers trailed up your calves to your thighs until he realized your breathy moans that came with your giggles.  
He didn't stop though, instead Juuzou slowed his long fingers down and began to trace circles on your inner thigh. He watched how you didn't squirm away like he had earlier. 

Instead you arched your back and pressed closer to him, almost as if encouraging him to move closer to your most private place. Juuzou could feel his lust building up at seeing you writhe on his carpet.  
He moved himself to where he hovered over you, his chest pressing lightly against your breasts, and the tip of his hips on top of yours. Your hands were in your hair and your eyes were closed. 

He was completley mesmerized by your warm skin and puckered lips.  
He leaned down and breathed into your ear softly, his middle finger made in above your entrance, he poked at it curiously watching how your face reacted to his fingers.  
Biting his lower lip he began to rub you outside of your leggings, feeling your slick folds through the skin tight fabric. 

'Does that feel good?" he whispered huskily into your ear, pure curiosity in his words, but complete lust with how he asked. He wanted to please you. Wanted you for his own.  
He wanted to lock you up forever, touch your heated skin with his own and find out the sweetest part of your body with his tongue. 

.

You couldn't believe what was happening. Couldn't believe it and couldn't care less that it was. You had dreamed of this many times on the couch right next to you, and here it was, Juuzou on top of your body figuring out with his large hands what made you tick. 

"Does that feel good?" he asked you, fuck yes it did. You've never been so horny in your life, god it felt great, and you were pretty sure Juuzou didn't know what he was doing and just was figuring it out along the way. 

His instincts kicked in when you didn't respond, his selfishness turned domineering, as his fingers teased you harder. He inserted the tip of his two fingers outside your wet hole through the leggings, "Do you want this?" he asked aggressively.  
All shame that you had left you at that moment, you wrapped your legs around his hips which caused his own to buck against your thigh. His husky voice turned soft as he whispered 'fuck' underneath his breath. 

He gave you a soft moan, his fingers went from touching you to touching his now hardened cock. Which from what you could feel was fairly large.  
Juuzou pressed his hardened cock against your thigh, rubbing against it gently, looking for some release. At this moment you realized he had never done much with it before.  
Tearing yourself away from your own pleasure you reached between your legs and though his to feel his erection. He moaned gently at your touch. 

He whimpered slightly and rubbed his cock into your hand, "This feels so good" he panted softly, your lust filled eyes locked onto his to show your agreement. J  
You moved your legs from underneath him and pushed him onto his back, he had one hand on his hard chest and the other gripping the rug beneath him. 

You smirked at his angelic form writhing beneath yours. Unzipping his pants you withdrew the large head of his cock form his boxers, gently rubbing your thumb over the slit spreading the dripping precum across his length. 

You pulled out the rest of his impressive length and squeezed your thighs together at the sight, you weren't sure how it was going to fit, but you knew it would and it would feel great when it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and kudos <3 Sorry about late updates, it's winterbreak and my alcoholism is catching up to me now that school will be out for a bit.  
> Hope everyones new years is splendid (:


	7. Chapter 7

You watched Juuzous back arch as your hand slid up and down his hard cock. Feeling bold at Juuzous sudden submissive behavior you used your free hand to grab both of his wrists while you pumped his cock furiously. Juuzous face was contorted in pleasure, his hips bucked with the rhythm of your pulls, his arms trying to release himself from your grip so as to grab onto something.

Deciding to tease him further you slowed your hand on his cock and leaned forward to lick his hip bone, he whined in pleasure. Dipping down further you released his cock and pulled gently at the snow white pubic hair while your hand massaged his balls.

"Hhmmm" he groaned at your actions, "Cooome on!" he wriggled his hips to show his want. This caused his pulsating cock to slap you in the face.

Being the drama queen you were you pulled yourself off of his lap and stood up, wearing a slight pout to show disapproval in his actions. "Maybe if you were a good boy I would."

You were about to turn tail and leave him wanting, but Juuzou had other plans. His boyish demeanor was all but gone, and he held a domineering look in his ruby eyes. You had seen that predatory look before, and although it turned you on it also gave you the instinct to run. So you did.

You tried to make your way to the front door only to have the devious boy beside you to lunge forward and catch your ankle, causing you to slip and nearly fall face first.

"What's wrong roomie-chan~" his strong arms grabbed your ankles and pulled you backward, causing you to let out a small scream, crawling on top of you he pushed your locks away from your ear, "mmmm you smell better than cake." He gave you a small nibble on the shell of your ear as if to prove his point. 

You roughly pushed your hips backward into his hard chest, causing him to propel into the couch. This gave you time to stand up and make your way to the door. Once there you struggled with the several locks on it. On the third one you felt a lusting presence behind you. 

"Going somewhere without me?" Juuzou said in a small voice. 

His body was suddenly upon you, his chest pinning your own to the door. 

"Get your ugly mug away from me!!" you huffed as he giggled at your struggle. You attempted the same defense move from earlier, only to find his hard cock on the other side pushing into you. Rubbing it slowly up and down your ass.

He let out a small purr, "Hmmm. I hope you loose the bet" he reached down and cupped your cheek, "I'd love to kleep your here for three days, all to myself~" Juzzou whispered darkly. Causing you to give a slight moan.

Your moan woke up a monster in the young slim man behind you. Grabbing both of your wrists he guided you into the bedroom. 

"What's wrong roomie?" he pushed you roughly on the bed, "You wanted to have fun earlier~"

His bright eyes turned dark, and his normally gleeful grin turned malicious. 

Climbing up onto the bed, Juuzou straddled you and slid the palm of his hands from your hips, upward to cup your soft breasts and squeeze the delicate flesh. You wriggled underneath him with a slight groan, "What's wrong with you Juuzou?" you pleaded, hoping the angelic features would return to his now lustful stare.

He grinded on your crotch and used one hand to pin your wrists above your head, while the other snaked around your neck, squeezing the sides lightly. 

"You are~" he gave a slight giggle, and leaned into your ear, "You've always been my problem".

He squeezed your neck while spreading your legs with one knee, then slid his narrow hips in between them. 

"But that's okay. I love sweet things." He sniffed your hair heavily, "I'm addicted to them."

Giving you a hard bit on your neck he thrusted into your cloth covered entrance, to which you let out a low moan. 

 

You tried to choke your pleads down, knowing it would encourage the now mad man laying atop you. 

"Juuzou..." 

His eyes gleamed when you said his name, his breath hitched, his movement stopped. "Yeeesss?" 

You swallowed. Not knowing what to say. If you said you didn't want it, you'd be lying, his arousal was to good to deny. The only problem was later. Juuzou seemed so attached to you, what if he never wanted to let go?

You opened your mouth to speak only to have Juuzous own mouth come down on yours, his sweet tongue searching for yours curiously. He moaned once he found it, he continued to kiss you deeper, more passionate. Causing thoughts to disappear from you mind, to be replaced by want, want for Juuzou.

His kisses turned soft, and occasionally he would graze his teeth along your bottom lip. His slender fingers drifted down to your hip bone to tease underneath your shirt, dipping lower into your lacy panties. 

His finger found your sensitive nub and gently swirled his tip along it in circles, noticing your heavy breaths he increased his tempo. Releasing your wrists he used his other hand to delve into your panties and prod you sopping wet hole, pushing his finger deeper.

You began to buck your hips in his direction. This seemed to displease him for some reason and he leaned forward and bit your neck hard, leaving a bruise no doubt. "Unless you want me to turn you over on your backside cupcake stay still~" he gave a short laugh as you nodded in response. 

Pushing a second finger into you, he curled them inward finding your sweet spot and thrusted his fingers against it.

You could taste his sweat and feel his hard cock on your thigh, but he seemed to pay no attention to it. He was solely focused on you. His eyes never leaving your face, noticing that, you couldn't help but blush and move your to cover your face. 

Without a word Juuzou removed his fingers from you and flipped you onto your stomach like you were weightless. "Is there something wrong sweets~" he purred into your ear, "Do I need to prove how attracted I am too you, how attractive, you are?"

Suddenly his hard length was at your entrance, he grasped it and rubbed the wide tip over your wet center. 

You moaned loudly, sinking farther onto the bed, your sensitive nipples grazing the covers, "Juuzou..." you moaned his name softly. Hearing you moan his name he put the tip in and gently rocked back and forth, teasing your entrance.

"What was that love?" he whispered quietly in your ear, "Do you want me?"

He seemed almost vulnerable to you, like whatever you said next would depict how serious the sex was going to be. Although you were sure what you were about to say was unconvincing you voiced it anyway.

"Yes Juuzou.." you whispered back just as quietly. 

His face was nuzzling your neck and he bit gently into your skin, his hips finally collided into yours causing you to nearly fall over. Juuzou held your waist tightly in a vice like hug and began to fuck you slowly, his lips ghosted your ear, "I wish I could stay inside you forever." 

You made a small moan, both from the pleasure he was giving you and also at the extremity of his words.

He took your moan as an agreement and picked up the pace, his warm breath was removed from your ear as he released his arms around you and rose to grip your hips. 

He began to pant lightly, making sure his tempo kept in pace with your wriggles and moans. He began to beg you, asking you what you wanted. If he was doing a good job.

The words themselves were strange but the neediness in his voice turned you on, made you more slick for his hard cock. So you moaned yes in return. 

"Juuzou-" you were going to tell him about your release, his hands got to your body before your words reached his ears. He tugged at your nipples, twisting them and grazing them with his nails. 

Falling onto his back he moved your hips above him and pumped frantically, his cries getting louder.   
Soon you came and him not long after.

.

You fell asleep immediately. When you woke up from the high, you felt that vice like grip again around your waist, bringing your back into a hard chest. Juuzous soft, warm breaths caressing your ear. 

Flipping the covers off with your feet you tried to wriggle away from him. His arms pulled you underneath him instead and your body was forced under his warm chest with his white lock in your face. 

"...No.." Juuzou mumbled sweetly, his arms linked under your own as if to prove you weren't going anywhere. 

That was until his phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (:  
> Thanks for reading and leaving a kudos, I appreciate it. Latley I've been finding it hard to write because I love to read FanFic too much!  
> If you know of any good ones leave it down in the comments please!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang until the angelic boy beside you sighed in irritation.  
Flipping away the covers, but still caging you by his side he flipped open the phone. 

"Yes" he said irritably

"Uh huh"  
"Yeah"  
"Sure"

..."really?"

His face was taken over from sleepiness into a crazed smile, one you used to find adorable, but now found odd on his face. What could've happened to have put him in such a strange mood?

"I promise~" the boy smiled, "Okay, buh-bye".

Click. The phone was shut and he snuggled closer to your warm body. 

"what was that Juuzou?" 

He brought you even closer to his chest, "Ohhhh~ you'll find out soon enough."

You hated that answer. What did that even mean? Was your life at stake? Perhaps a surprise party?

"Pllleeeaase" you asked while tickling his sides, hoping to get a reaction.

He giggled then released you as your attack rendered him 'useless'.  
"No- Haha~" he squealed beneath your fingertips.

You continued to assault his rib cage, until the phone rang once more. As if Juuzou forgot he was being tickled his face sobered and his eyebrows crinkled in irritation.

Pushing you off a little roughly he reached for his phone. 

"Yeeeeaaahhh?"

"mmmm..." he frowned, "Do you want me to?"

He gave a low growl and walked out of his bedroom with only a pair of boxers with red hearts scattered all over. 

You quirked your brow, why would he be acting so strange all of a sudden? He liked his work. Had a passion for it really... You tapped your finger lightly across your lips, wondering who it was that was calling and why Juuzou responded so negatively to it.

The smiling boy was back in his room, although it was apparent that it was a forced one. 

"Let's go get some coffee cake~"

Blinking once, confused at why he would want coffee cake, especially since he had planned on being home all day, ravishing you. "How come?" you asked your lover. 

Juuzou walked over to his closet, threw open the doors and shuffled through the clothes. Picking out a long sleeve pink shirt and a pair of stockings and a brown skirt, he tossed them onto the bed. 

"Haha-aahh, are you cross dressing now?" you said jokingly.  
You felt anxious with his change in demenor and hoped that breaking the silence he gave you would ease him into telling you exactly who was on the phone.

He threw on some clothes and walked into the shower. Seeing that he was getting ready to leave you decided to put on the clothes that he tossed onto the bed.  
It took you both a total of five minutes before Juuzou led you to the door.

.

It was sunny, most of the snow was melted. The wind blew at a chilly 53 degrees though, which made you glad that you decided to add ear muffs and a scarf to your outfit.

Juuzou walked slowly with his hand grazing yours, shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face.

Whatever was talked about on the phone he was not a happy camper. 

"Juuzou..." 

He had walked right past the coffee shop.

"Juuzou we just pass-"

"We're going to CCG." The fluffy haired boy said, pouting childishly, "...They caught the Ghoul..."

Your jaw dropped.  
'How could they? It hasn't been that long. Was he still alive?'  
Thoughts assaulted your mind as you continued your pace. 

Finally you arrived at the headquarters and were escorted to the lower floor. Where you work...Passed there... 'Continuing another floor down?' you thought, 'That's where the morgue is...'

Juuzou must have sensed that you were uneasy, because his hand immediately reached out towards yours.

At the double doors an older woman stood with a small smile on her face, her lab-coat fluttered a bit as she let you both in.  
Walking farther into the room you could see a silver table with something atop of it covered in a white sheet. 

"Now" the older woman said gently, "what your about to see is gruesome, so if you can just confirm that this is the ghoul your free to go... If not..." she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "It will be up to you what you choose to do."

The way she pulled back the white sheet caused your shoulders to tense. 

...  
what you saw was ghastly... The red eyes were in perfect condition. No kagune to be found.... His blue hair...Shoulder length...The teardrop piercing in his left ear gave you everything you needed to know.

His skin might be burnt, slashed and left only muscle.  
This was the man though.  
That's what your subconscious told you anyway. This was the man who wooed you, lustfully assaulted you in your dreams, and someone you had fantasized about after cake and tea...  
Was the same man whose teeth were bared against your flesh, ready to tear out your jugular...and whose lips were so soft. You shook your head to try and clear your thoughts. Turning around you gaze Juuzou who seemed intent on making sure it was the same ghoul from before. "..." "Ma'am.." you said quietly, getting the womans attention. "Yes? is this the one?" "It is..." you poked Juuzous side, "C'mon let's go see what we do next.' Juuzous body stiffened. Pulling back from the dead body he turned to face you. His eyes bleak and dead like. "You go home of course..." You smiled. It had been far to long, and although you liked being with Juuzou the thought of having your own privacy was alluring.

.

The walk back from the CCG's supervisors office to Juuzous was not long, but your heart felt heavy.  
You had listened in on a conversation Juuzou was having with his commanding officer, it was sad, most of it was about his new work. No longer would he be working with you, they needed his assistance with a rather large problem. 

The second Juuzou exited the double doors he had ignored you. Not a single word uttered from his mouth, just a few head nods, that was it. 

'his new assignment must be pretty bad if it caused him to close up like this...' you thought sullenly to yourself, 'maybe if I bake him a cake he will feel better.'

Once the two of you had reached your destination, his house, his face went from sad to normal.  
He called your name silently.  
"Would you mind staying one more night with me... please?"

His question took you off guard. 

"Of course Juuzou!" you took his hands into yours then kissed his cheek lightly, "I figured that would be expected since it's late, and I can't move in one night!" you gave a slight giggle, hoping to rise his spirits.

He scratched the back of his head and turned away from you. "You seemed so happy though...about going home" he removed his hand from yours and rubbed his shoulder with it nervously, "Was I really that bad of a roomate...?" 

You could hear his sniffles.

Coming up from behind him you gave his back a gentl hug. Wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning your forhead into his back.  
"Of course you were a good roomate..." you kissed his neck gently, "I just miss having my own privacy is all. P'm sure you understand?"

He squirmed out of your grasp and smiled brightly.  
"So all you wanted was some privacy?"

Scratching the back of your head you gave him a slight nod, "Yeah sure. I mean I don't want to bother you the entire time."

Juzzou grabbed your face and pulled it close to his so you were nose to nose.  
"I could never get tired of you."

The kiss led you to the bedroom, his mouth crashing on yours. The kiss was breathless, passionate and made you feel so good.  
His hands wandered upward, gliding past your skirt as his hot skin touched yours. 

"...juzzou..." you moaned his name as his kisses trailed down your neck, removing your scarf.

His hands ran through your hair and massaged any part of you he could grab.

"I want you soooo bad~"   
He whispered your name with hot, ragged breaths, "Say you want me too..."

There he goes. Becoming vulnerable once more.   
You shifted your hips so you could press your wet panties against his hand.  
"will this suffice?" You said sarcastically, hoping he would play along. It was moments like these that you couldn't deal with. Though you wanted him so much.

One hand shot up and pinned your hands away from his body, while the other lingered beneath your skirt, tracing your pantie line.

He chuckled, "You're so silly sometimes...." his lips captured your own, his teeth nibbled your lower lip before pulling away to bite your neck.

You squirmed beneath him.  
"Do like that?" he asked huskily.

"Ye-es.." you moaned as he continued to assault your neck with his mouth. 

His kisses went lower, and lower. Until he stopped at you hips, caressing it with his tongue.

Your eyes lowered to meet his.  
Juuzous ruby eyes were filled with lust, for you. 

He grinned and released your hands.  
"Good, cause I have a surprise for you~" the pale skinned boy pulled out a wet rag from behind him, "Don't worry" he said between a wide grin, "this'll be exciting..."  
The cloth was pressed against your face and before you knew it you left consciousness.


	9. 9

You woke up to leather.  
Leather binding both hands and feet to the bedpost. 

You were wearing your pink slip that was made of satin.  
Short, thin, and comfortable.

Leaning forward you noticed the leather straps were long enough to let you sit up. Moving your legs off the bed, not so much...

"Morning sleepyhead!" a cheery voice rang through a door that was flung open.

Juuzou wore absolutley nothing.  
His alabastor skin was all you could see beside his white hair grazing his shoulders, along with the perfect stitchings linging his face and arms.  
Giving him another one over you saw the thin scars that ran across his body.  
Somehow you didn't notice them before...

"Hehe~"  
His voice caught your attention once more, his lids lowered as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Don't worry about work...We have the weekend off" 

"...Juuzou?" you whimpered as you pulled at the restraints. "I don't know if I'm Okay-"

His body was hovering you now. His chest pressed against your own while the tips of your noses touched.  
Cupping his hands over your cheeks he brought your face closer to his, tilting it so he could whisper in your ear.

"...Don't worry, it's just for the weekend."  
Kissing your nose he hopped off of your tense body and went back out the room.  
"I'll be back sweets! Just gotta grab oonnee mooorree thiiing!"  
you watched as his firm back left through the same door he came in.

.

Ayato was tired of waiting.  
He hadn't seen you leave the house the whole weekend after he had, 'been detained'. 

Finding a body to use wasn't that difficult, staging the act was a whole other problem.  
He was just glad that he had people on the inside to finish up his dirty work.

Pacing the rooftop of the apartment building he listened closely.  
Tomorrow would be Monday and he knew that you worked at 9 a.m, once the white haired CCG member left he would break in to make sure you weren't in there.  
If you were...

He smiled at the thought, having you all to himself.  
Ayato licked his lips. Impatient to taste you.

.

You sighed.  
30 minutes had past and Juuzou was still gone.  
Where the hell was he and what is he up too?!

"Juuzou!!" you hollered, "I know you're still in the apartment. Why am I tied up!" You huffed at the lack of reply, "I only have so much patience you white-haired punk!"

A head popped in front of the door frame, "whaaaaaattt" Juuzou whined.

scowling at the tall boy you raised your hands up as far as the straps would let them, "What the fuck is this?!" you asked him irritably.

He snickered and leaned against the wall casually. His v-line was prominent as his shorts stayed right below his hips bones. 

You gulped as you watched his hand run through his white happy trail, leading to the prize he seemed proud of.

"You look like you are hungry~" he said a little distressed. 

'Yeah' you thought 'hungry for a taste of you'.

The shirtless angel walked towards you slowly, "Sooooo" he stopped a few feet away from the bed post, "I don't think the ghoul was the right ghoul of the ghoul on the table". The boy smiled.

You frowned.  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?" you asked him sarcastically, "Of course it was."

Juuzou shuffled his feet.  
"Maybe... But he didn't smell like him.."

You flopped back down into the bed, "Of course not Juuzou darling, he was burnt to a crisp!!"

The boy started the pick at a red stitch along his lower lip, "Yeah...but.." 

"No buts Juuzou." you sighed irritably, "Even if that wasn't the ghoul in there... Why tie me up?"

"pffftttt" he laughed, "caauuuseee I want you safe.." the lean Juuzou crawled over to you, his bare torso above yours, "Plus I like to see you like this..." he whispered.

his touch was electric.  
your back arched. 

"Juuzou..." you groaned, "this needs to stop..."

"No." he said agitated. "We made a promise."

The mood changed.  
Heat was replaced by calloused words.

"What do you mean?" you jerked at your restraints, "Is this a game?"

He rubbed your thighs soothingly, "not really..." he started.

"No" you said roughly, "This isn't a game. what are you trying to pull?"

He got off of your lap, "...your stuck with me roomie. Until I end him..."

Then your mind flashbacked to the day you were attacked, and promised him something unbelieveable.

"YOU cAN'T!!" you hollered to the attractive man before you, "This is ridiculous!"

He smiled, "It is... and I can."  
He gave you a small peck on your lips.  
"don't worry sweets~ I'll end him."

.

The room was quiet.  
Juuzou left for work. He was certain that Ayato wouldn't find you, not as long as you stayed where you were.

That's what he thought.  
Things played out differently though.

The dark haired man stood above you, snickering as you laid pinned down by chains. Lonmg enough for you to maneuver... 

"What..." you thought you were dreaming.  
That was until he took his mask and scarf off.  
His cold lips pressed against yours.  
He smelt of musk and blood.

"...What..." you repeated.

His hands ran down your bare arms, "I thought I was a monster..." his hands moved up to your collar, "Until I saw someone tie down an angel..." He licked his lips. "How delectible..."  
He paused.  
"Why are you like this?" his tongue ran across your throat, seeming to taste your thoughts.

"I uhm... Don't..." 

"You do." he growled. He nipped at your skin softly, "I waited this long, and here you are... On a platter..."  
He climbed on top the bed.  
"...I've never been a fan of female victims... but, you taste..." He inhaled you scent, hius nose burried in your haid, "delicious."

His knee spread your bare thighs apart as his mouth suckled lightly on your neck, making sure to leave a dark hickey.  
Looking deep into your eyes, Ayato cupped your face.  
"I will be back for your delicious soul" he said lustfully, "I want to make sure that boy knows I'm back... Ready to take this delicious fruit."

With one swipe of his tongue down your shoulder, the blue haired man dissipated.   
Leaving you in despair.  
wanting his touch, and yet despising it.

.

Juuzous white hair could be seen between your thighs as his tongue moved up and down your slit, humming thoughtfully.  
Lucky for you, at the time being, he had not seen the large hickey that your hair covered.  
Why had you not told him?  
You're not sure... Probably because even though he brought you pleasure, you were equally as infuriated with him.   
How could he do this to you? It has been three days since he locked you up, you would think Juuzou would be over this by now...

"darling..." the angel below you whispered, creeping up your neck with kisses... "What's that?"  
his index finger pointed to the purple bite mark on your left jugular.

"Uhmm.." you said hesitantly... "It's not what you think..."  
what would he think?!

Juzzou scowled.  
"No."  
He paused, "When did he come in?" The pale haired boy demanded.

"Yesterday afternoon..." you mumbled.

His hands gripped yours, he yelled, "Why did you wait to tell me?!"

"I... Uh.." your thoughts trailed off, why didn't you tell him?  
Because that ghoul's mouth.  
Hot, wet, and ready to devour you.  
It was as he said... delicious... The man was dark and what you needed if you were to be tied down , like now.

Juuzou let out a howl,   
"I fell betrayed!" he screamed, "Here I am, licking your wet core, your sopping pussy, and it's wet because of that fucker?"  
His sadness, turned to madness as he left the apartment with only pants on.  
He was going to end this.   
He was going to end it , now.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to tie up loose ends (:  
> Just like Juuzou, who likes those ends tied tight ;3

Even though Juuzou had goosebumps on his fair skin he couldn't feel the cold. His thoughts were hot with anger.

'Why couldn't I smell him on her?!' his thoughts screamed, 'and why wouldn't she tell me..'  
Juuzou paced on the tallest building he could get to, he was running out of breath and ideas. Ideas as to why this happened and what could have gone differently. He had alerted several CCG members, hoping they were fast enough to post up and protect your tied up form. 

He really didn't care that you were completely exposed, you deserved the humiliation for lying to him. 

Another body leapt onto the building. The shirtless boy didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but tensed up all the same.

A smirk was hidden behind the scarf he wore, his hands beneath his pockets as Ayato walked towards Juuzou.  
He knew the boy was dramatic and wouldn't kill him on the spot.

Ayato stopped once he reached five feet from the other male.  
"You wanted to see me?" the dark haired Ghoul asked with a hint of malice.

Juuzou tilted his head to the side and let out a small sigh.  
"I'd rather you here than there..." he pointed in the directionn of the apartment.

The ghoul chuckled.  
"I just wanted to finish the game before I collect my pri-", Ayato jumped back three feet as a dozen knives flew in his direction.

Juuzou sniffed haughtily, "She is not a prize to be won" he said as he turned around to face his opponent.

Ayato was taller, muscled and... dare he say it, completely gorgeous with his dark locks framing his face.  
Juuzous face fell into a depressed look, as did his confidence.  
Seeing the grin on his openent, the mouth that defiled you, even though you made it seemed welcome...  
Maybe you wanted him more... Even if it did mean his sweet angels death.

Juuzou sighed once more and turned his back to the ghoul.  
"...She wants you more" he neared closer to the edge. 

His thoughts about lost love started to drown him again.  
Not to the point of drowning though, he was brought back to the present from something puncturing his side.

"You're a dimwitted human, more than most I've met" Ayato snarled, "What any female wants to do is beyond me." He had said this to provoke him into a true fight. It did not have the effect he wanted instead the boy looked dejected. The ghoul smiled with pity, "It's really to bad that she wants a ghoul over you." Juuzou's chin lowered. Ayato began to close in. His kagune already flaring out. Before he could strike though a scream filled the area. "STOP" it cried. The screaming continued until Ayato backed away, leaning over the side of the building to see what was interrupting the final blow. It was the lover. The lover of the white haired boy he was about to devour. The young woman who days ago had been tied to the bed, moaning for him. Pondering what to do the handsome ghoul looked at Juuzou. "Do you hear your princesses cries?" The change in Juuzous face was immediate. His eyes widened, looking over the ledge to see if what Ayato said was true. It was. There you were. He couldn't see much of you due to the height, but he could tell it was you. Your scream was one of terror instead of passion. One he was unused to and disliked. *** You were lucky enough to leave the building in time. Although it was awkward being seen by two of the CCG agents while in the nude, they remained professional. Once word got out of a pacing man with white hair on the news, claiming potential suicide, they knew it was Juuzou. The scene completely changed when another body appeared, it became even worse when they noticed it was a ghoul. Your throat was red and sore from the screaming you made once you arrived. Completely worth it though to see the fight dissipate, and to see your sweet Juuzou come to his senses.

Nearly though.

Your eyes bulged out of your head, full of disbelief at what happened next. Nearly fainting at the site of it, you grabbed onto the closest CCG member. 

Crying was impossible, it happened so quickly.

Juuzous bloodied body fell, his jugular had been removed. The ghoul was running, close to flying, as fast as he could away from the scene, blood dripping from his side. Not his own of course.   
The ghould dissapeard.   
CCG members were calling others, screams and tears were all around you. People running. 

"Ghouls are running rampant!!!" one screamed.

"-Toby!" a mother cried.

A woman near you collapsed to the ground, her throat also slashed. 

Three meters in front of you a saw ten people run in opposite directions as two kagunes whipped around the center.

'This is a nightmare' you thought, 'I'm still in bed, nude, sticky from previous love making'.   
You begged your inner-self to believe this. 

A strong arm pulled you out of the denial you were sinking into.  
"Come on!" the man yelled, "There are to many of them!"

Your body did not feel like running, as much as you willed it to, the shock had drained the life out of you.   
Instead of running in the direction that the CCG persons were telling you, you half-jogged back to the direction to the apartment. Hoping that you wake-up mid jog.

****

 

It was dark, quiet surrounded the apartment. 

The tactic was, attack then dodge. That's what the news had said anyway. For what reason this gang of ghouls attacked was unknown.  
You didn't care though.   
All you could think about was how horribly ugly you looked when you cried, and that you lost someone you was growing dear to you.

Juuzou wasn't the most important thing in your life, nor someone you would've spent the rest of our life with. He had made a impact though, and he will stay in your thoughts for many years to come. 

The long showers didn't help the water bill that was no longer split in half. CCG understood what you were going through, and decided you can have a month off to figure out your plans and to mourn. 

****

With a small sigh you stepped out of the steaming shower. It had been four weeks, soon you will have to make the decision of what you wanted to do. Reality had finally settled in, Juuzou was gone and you mourned his death properly.   
'So what would be wrong about going back to work at the CCG lab?' you thought, then remembered the handsome face of the ghoul you had met so close to there. All the feelings that happened, good and bad. 

To say you liked chaos was an understatement, it's part of the reason you went in to work at the CCG.  
Once your life was put on the line though, that changed your view a bit on the subject.

This is what had been replaying in your head this week, do you go back? or do you leave?   
You weren't happy with either prospect, but what other choice do you have. 

The third option made itself very obvious as it sat on the edge of your unmade bed. 

"Hey princess~" purred the perfectly kept ghoul, "How long has it been?" Ayato asked casually. 

Youre eyes widened and you wrapped the fluffy towel tighter around your chest.  
After a small shriek you muttered lowly, "How did you get in..."

He rose off the bed, his blood red eyes showed he was plotting something, "Oh... Your neighbor, nice lady, gave me the spare key."

"You didn't!" you screamed, that lady was so sweet, almost like a grandmother to you.

He chuckled darkly as he circled around you, hands behind his back.  
"Don't worry, I didn't touch her. She's not to my... tastes." He hissed the last word and stilled.

You should've known this was coming, that he would make his way here and then take you for whatever he wants.

"Well" you shuddered, "What do you want?" 

"Hm. You don't beat around the bush much do you." Ayatos eyes gleamed, "Instead of telling you... How about I sho-"   
Ayato was cut off as you ran around him, throwing your towel in his face. Modesty mattered not when it came to saving your own ass.

Reaching the front door you saw the door knob had been crushed.   
You were locked in.  
No one around.   
In the nude.  
With him. 

***

You tried to catch your breath as you rounded the table. He seemed to enjoy watching you run, as if you were prey. 

His eyes shined with glee. Yours, with fear.

His hand caught your wrist as you tried to round the corner.  
"Enough games."

The man was a head taller, and right now you wished he wasn't handsome and smelt like anything other than sex. 

He looked into your eyes, trying to glean what you were thinking.  
Throwing you over his shoulder Ayato hauled you to the bedroom.

"I was planning on disrobing you myself, but it seems I caught you at the perfect time." His index finger sliding down the back of your thigh, making you shiver.  
Your hair never had the time to dry, so you were miserable at this point. 

Instead of throwing you on the bed and assaulting you like you assumed, he laid you down gently.

Taking a step back he appraised you, taking in at how you tried to cover every inch of skin you could.

"can you just get this over with already..." you cried.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "What exactly do you want to get over with?"

"well... uhm. You know.." you stuttered "what you came here to do."

Ayato finally removed his scarf and jacket, leaving him in only a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of jeans.  
"Alright then. Let's get started."

***

His hands were not calloused like you thought they would be. No, they were gentle smooth and almost tender.

Taking the tie to your silk robe, he wrapped it around your eyes.  
Then you felt him move you underneath the warm covers.   
He was as naked as you.   
Except... He was kissing your neck slowly. Something you wouldn't have imagined such a savage to do.   
He purred lightly in your ear, "Did you not think I would be so tender for you?"

"I... " you wriggled as his mouth begain to suck on your skin llustfully, "certainly did not.."

"do you want me to be rough?" he asked nonchalantly as his other hand slid down to tease your lower back.

"NO!... Please.. don't."

His arm wrapped around your waist bringing your bare bottom against his semi-hard cock.  
"Good then, now we can get started on some real fun."

 

Suddenly another attack, unwarrantedhappened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is the end. I just wanted to have it be... -complete-  
> Ty for the read <3

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish Juuzou was not a eunuch. I would have all of his babies.


End file.
